The present invention relates to a post, especially, but not exclusively, a post that can be used, for example, in traffic signs, streetlights, traffic lights and various signposts. Conventional power and telephone posts are naturally one large group forming an application.
Posts for such purposes are manufactured from many different materials and are generally hollow for many reasons, such as saving material. Various kinds of metal post appear to be the most commonly used. Other alternatives include posts made from reinforced and other plastics. Wooden posts are also in general use.
In certain circumstances, the weight of the post is a significant factor. Thus, the weight of metal and solid wooden posts is many times that necessary in the intended application. For example, reinforced plastic has been used in an attempt to reduce the weight problem. However, such posts have their own weaknesses, one example of which is shattering during a collision.
This invention is intended to create a post, which eliminates some of the above detriments of posts according to the state of the art to achieve a light and durable post for very many different applications.
The above and other benefits and advantages of this invention are achieved in the manner described as characteristic in the accompanying claims.